virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Policies/Content
Articles *Wait until the end of an episode (including the credits) before making edits related to that episode, such as character names and events. *Undo happens to everyone, so don't get upset when it happens to you. If you make an edit and someone clicks on Undo to change it back, they will usually tell you why they did that in the summary. If you really think the edit belongs there, add it back and be sure to say why in the summary. *No unconfirmed info or fan speculation. Only add information if it has been confirmed. Remember to add the source of your information to the page in the appropriate section. A good rule of thumb is: if you have to use words that indicate uncertainty ("maybe", "possibly", "perhaps", "if ... then"), it's speculation. *Articles should have as few pictures as possible. Only add pictures if they're essential for understanding a part of the article (e.g.: the "Errors" section). *Before renaming an article, ask about it on the talk page of the article you wish to rename. *Before changing an important item from an article or rewriting it, ask about it in the talk page. If you don't receive any replies, or if the consensus is that the change is a bad one, keep the article as it is. *All information pertaining to reboots are to be in their own separate articles and are not to be mixed in with that of previous canons. Categories *If a category is only useful for 10 pages or fewer, then it shouldn't exist. Exceptions include "Candidates for deletion" and other maintenance categories, or if an administrator allows it. *If a category is too similar to one we already have (like "Males" and "Male Characters"), it shouldn't be created. *No power categories (like "Strength Aliens") or appearance categories (like "Blue Aliens" or "Small Aliens"). *No speculative categories (like "Possibly Deceased Characters"). This includes "one-time" categories. *No categories based on opinions (like "Anti-Heroes"). *Categories should be as broad as possible. Common Mistakes *The Anur aliens and ChamAlien weren't scanned like the Andromeda aliens. The Yenaldooshi, the Mummy, Dr. Viktor, Prisoner 775, and Liam are not genetic donors. Their DNA just unlocked the transformation already present in the Omnitrix. *The Yenaldooshi is not considered dead, since no corpse was seen. Malware is not considered dead either, as he was seen oozing out of Vilgax's petrified body. *Cooper and Darkstar are not Osmosians. They are both just mutant humans like Zombozo and the Circus Freaks. *Verdona and Max never got married. *All Celestialsapiens are omnipotent. *Ben's aliens and Albedo's aliens are the same transformations and don't need separate pages. Content Removed by an Admin Do not restore content that was removed by an admin. When in doubt, address the admin directly and ask them about it. Copying If you want to copy an article from the wiki, you must notify the administrators ahead of time and give the wiki credit. Failure to uphold will result an indefinite block until credit is due. Also copying our theme, like the Ben 10 planet logo, is strictly prohibited and against the policy of Wikia. Fan Art/Fan Fiction Fan fiction is a main part of vandalism. Fan art and fan fiction are strictly prohibited here and will be enforced immediately by the admins also so that other users can concentrate on what is actually in the episodes and official merchandise. This wiki can be used for fan fiction. Speculation falls under the category of fan fiction and should be avoided, as it is without substance, no matter how probable. Pictures *Only upload pictures related to the show. Exceptions might be made, depending on the content of the picture. *Only upload pictures containing a licensed watermark (logo) like Cartoon Network's or none whatsoever. *Files' names must be a short description of their contents and in English. Plagiarism This policy may seem unimportant, but plagiarism is illegal and punishments outside of Wikia can occur. Profiles *Do not edit another user's profile, unless that user has set one or more areas where others can edit their profile, and then only in those areas. Every user is responsible for his/her profile. *Do not edit another user's comment on a talk page, unless it's to add the Unsigned template. Sources Wikipedia, TV.com and IMDb are not official sources. Make sure you always get your information from official or reliable sources (Cartoon Network, Toonzone, etc.).